


Hysteria

by MamaButts



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Squirting, Swordplay, dom!Pearl, initial dubcon with rapid and enthusiastic consent, sort-of-sub!Jasper who's just a needy baby about the whole thing, very inappropriate use of swords (but nothing painful or dangerous)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaButts/pseuds/MamaButts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is left unconscious after the ship crashes into Beach City and is taken as a captive by the Crystal Gems. But she’s an awfully big handful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysteria

The last thing Jasper remembered was the heat of a ship’s core engulfing her. Her skin felt like it had been set ablaze and then everything went to black within moments, and she thought for sure it was all over. And what a humiliating way for it all to end. Defeated by a fusion and incinerated in the core of her own ship.

Except when Jasper opened her eyes, she was still alive. Everything was a little blurry at first, but the first thing she saw was the top point of her gem right where it always was on her face. So that was still there and more or less intact. And then she looked down and could see the rest of her as it always was: her chest, hips, thighs, legs. She was sprawled on the ground somewhere, like she’d collapsed. This wasn’t the ship, however, and it wasn’t somewhere outside on Earth. Jasper could see no sky. There was a large, domed vault of rock over her, studded with violet geodes. What she initially mistook for stalagmites was actually debris stacked in large piles all around. Wherever she was, she was alone.

Uneasy with being crumpled on the ground in such a vulnerable way, Jasper went to push herself up. But as she tried to bring her hands down to brace herself, she found them caught on something, immobilized. The rattle of chains jarred her senses and she looked up in panic to see that she had been cuffed and bolted to the wall at her back. 

Someone had brought her here and chained her up. On purpose.

She gave the bindings a solid tug, hoping she could just rip the entire mechanism right out of the wall, but they held firm. Another tug, and yet another confirmed that Jasper was trapped.

The next logical thing to do, in Jasper’s mind, was to yell about it. The pent-up rage she felt at being defeated and chained up in this strange place poured from her like dragon’s fire, lighting the air aflame with the sound of her voice. She screamed and cursed. She kicked, too, but there was nothing to kick against, so it only resulted in clouds of dust and the occasional pebble propelled hard enough to skitter off into the darkness. Jasper had been rendered entirely inert.

After a few hours of roaring into the void, however, she finally heard something yell back.

“ _Hey!_ ”

Jasper snapped her neck around to see who it was. A tiny amethyst was leaning against one of those debris piles, a crinkly bag of something with bright labels clutched in her one hand. It was _the_ amethyst, the small one that she’d held in captivity not too long ago. So the Crystal Gems must have escaped. They must be the ones holding her captive.

“ _Release me! I’ll rip you apart._ ” Jasper shouted, hoping intimidation would be enough to frighten this one into obedience. She lashed out, too, pulling against the chains that tacked her to the wall, but it only served to confirm just how helpless she was. 

And like the cherry on top of the cake iced with degradation, Amethyst was entirely unimpressed at the display. “Yo, keep it down,” she said. “You’re annoying.”

If Jasper had screamed harder at anyone in her entire life, she certainly didn’t remember it. The way she carried on, thrashing and snapping her jaws at the air, made it very clear that she did not intend to ‘keep it down.’ She was going to fight. Fight and win, fight and win as she always did. As she always had to.

“Ugh,” Amethyst looked positively fed up. “That’s it. I’m getting Pearl.” She emptied the chips into her mouth, bag and all, and strode off.

Without an audience, Jasper found she had less energy to spend on truly venting her wrath. She still screamed, she still pulled at her shackles, and she still thrashed, but it became less out of a threat display and more out of pure desperation. The Crystal Gems had her. They’d captured her like she had once captured them and there was no telling what they were going to do to her now. Lapis revealed that she had been trapped in a mirror here on Earth for thousands of years as a prisoner. Jasper would smash her own gem before she let herself suffer a similar debasing fate.

She was about to start up another bout of cursing when yet another gem came into view. The pearl. She stepped around the mounds of junk and refuse, gravitating away from as much of as she could as she approached. “My, you are loud,” she said. “I can hear you all the way up in my room.”

The first thing Jasper did was bellow at her, her jaws stretched wide around the throaty body of the sound. Teeth bared and hate fueling her, she did her damndest to scare her back.

She became discouraged only when Pearl didn’t react, didn’t even blink. There wasn’t a single spark of fear in her eyes. In fact, Pearl looked down upon her rather coldly with something like unadorned pity. “You’re being hysterical,” she said. “Amethyst tells me you’ve been hysterical all day.”

“Fuck you, fuck all of you. I should have crushed you when I had the chance. And you know what?” Jasper sneered, “It’s the first thing on my list of things to do when I get out of here. I’ll make you sorry—”

Pearl clicked her tongue against the front of her teeth, a demure gesture as she stepped ever-closer. “Your mouth is going to get you in trouble if Garnet hears you speaking like that.”

“Oh? Well why don’t you put _your_ mouth to better use and we’ll see how I’ll feel about shutting mine.” It wasn’t the cleverest retort in the galaxy, but Jasper said it anyway, because it was crude and because she at least wanted to see if she could get Pearl to flinch a little.

It did not work. In fact, Pearl seemed even more placid as she reached a hand up to her gem. It glowed for but a second before she drew from it a sword. It was not her regular spear with the spiral blade and pastel-glistening colors. It was a rather plain blade, short and steel, with a round pommel and smooth, long hilt perhaps meant to be wielded with two hands. Pearl flourished it. “You’re being hysterical,” she said again.

Jasper wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean, and she _certainly_ wasn’t being hysterical. Hysteria manifested in high-pitched wailing, fainting, and perhaps some incoherent babbling, and Jasper was confident she was none of that. But before she could protest, the blade flashed in the air, striking down at her. 

Jasper swore, then, more afraid for her life than she’d been yet. Her thighs parted, instinct driving her to jolt away from the blade as fast as she could. The steel rushed her, and yet, when it was all said and done, Jasper did not feel it pierce her. She sat with a buckled, startled expression as she waited for some delayed blossom of pain, but none came. Her eyes darted to look up at Pearl, imploring. “You missed.” Jasper’s voice was hoarse.

Pearl simpered.

Ah, but then Jasper felt the tip of the blade press up against the crux of her groin. It hitched onto the fabric between her legs, raking up the middle. She could feel it pulling, gliding, and hear the faint sound of thread after thread snapping and surrendering. Could feel cool air rushing in to meet her newly exposed cunt. With wide eyes, Jasper watched the blade’s progress, trailing up and up until it came to a stop right over the apex of her pubic bone. She couldn’t quite believe what she just saw happen.

Casually, Pearl knelt down between her legs. The sword was laid over Jasper’s stomach, balanced there as though she was a table or rack so that Pearl could have both hands free. No fuss, not a word spoken as her nimble fingers grasped the frayed edges of Jasper’s clothing and tugged them apart even further. What had initially been but a slit was now a window, exposing all of Jasper’s cunt without shame. There was a ripping noise and Jasper could feel even more of her laid bare. Her labia were framed lewdly by torn fabric on both slides and white, coarse hair was beginning to poke through at the top of the impromptu seam. She watched it all happen, her chest rising and falling with quickened breaths. The sword balanced across her hipbones teetered precariously with each one.

“Oh, you’re quiet now, are you?” Pearl said, a knowing smile playing at her lips.

It took a moment for Jasper to find her voice again. “What are you going to do?”

“Help you relax a little.”

This pearl must have been unstable, must have been cracked. No pearls on Homeworld acted like this. They were supposed to be meek and malleable without a will of their own. Jasper had a difficult time wrapping her head around what would compel a pearl to even do such a thing. They weren’t supposed to want—

And then sweet, smooth fingers were gliding down the flesh of Jasper’s cunt, sampling the warmth and plush resilience of it before gliding back up to tangle amid the generous patch of hair there at the top. Most of it was still hidden beneath distressed fabric, so Pearl’s fingers explored even further beneath Jasper’s clothes until she could rest her entire palm in it like she intended to sit there and pet her all day. Jasper’s breath stuttered in her throat and she watched with hazy eyes as she was touched, fondled.

It had been so long. So, so long since she’d been touched. Homeworld forbid it and even when Jasper could afford to bend the rules, it was difficult to find someone who wanted to touch her when she couldn’t touch back. The ungainly and intimidating nature of her claws insured that no other gem wanted them anywhere near their nethers. Even Jasper had a difficult time touching herself. And yet here she was, sprawled and unguarded as Pearl ever-so-delicately spread her open with two fingers.

Jasper let out an involuntary groan as her head fell back against the wall. 

“You smell like fire,” Pearl said. “And iron. And sand that’s been heated by the afternoon sun.”

“I can’t smell,” Jasper peered down at her through half-lidded eyes.

“I know. That’s why I’m telling you.”

“Is that bad?”

To her surprise—and a little indignity—Pearl laughed. “No. It’s a good thing.”

Jasper let out a grunt of approval and tilted her hips. She sounded sluggish and almost intoxicated when she asked, “Are you going to fuck me?”

Pearl tilted her head. There was patience to her patronizing tone. “Would you like me to?”

“Yes,” she groaned out, voice thick. “Touch me.” Her hips rolled even more and Jasper had to wonder when she’d become so shameless. But it had been so long. So long since someone had offered, so _long_ since she’d reaped the carnal gratification that sex granted her. And if the one thing these Crystal Gems did out here away from Homeworld was fuck like mad, then maybe Jasper didn’t even want to go back.

The sword nearly tipped off her with the way she bucked her hips and Pearl had to calm her with soothing hands gripping on the insides of her thighs. “Shh,” she said, “Alright, alright.”

Coached into letting her hips rest back on the ground, Jasper shuddered, awaiting what Pearl was going to do. Had she not been chained to this wall, Jasper thought of a thousand things she would want to do with the touch Pearl offered. The places she wanted it to roam, the intensity she wanted it to lure from bone and marrow. Her visceral instincts would overwhelm the levees she’d put in place to maintain control. Pearl was lucky, in that respect, that she was free and Jasper was the one chained to the wall and it was not the other way around.

A thumb ran down the center line of Jasper’s cunt, brushing over hood, clit, channel, and finally dipping into her with an experimental nudge. Pearl found heat and slick already clinging to the rim of her entrance and probed just a bit further to find there was plenty more lingering beyond. She emitted a pleased hum at what she had found waiting for her there. “Does Homeworld still ban intimacy?” Pearl asked. She pressed her dampened thumb gently upon the root of Jasper’s clit to pull back the hood. It was flushing a triumphant red ochre color.

Jasper tried to surreptitiously grind herself up against Pearl’s thumb. It wasn’t much in the way of contact, but it was something. That level of desperation in and of itself should have been sufficient to answer Pearl’s question, but in case it wasn’t clear, she uttered a breathy, “Yes.”

“That’s too bad.” She didn’t sound surprised, though. 

Staring down the length of her body and past the heavy rise and fall of her chest, Jasper watched Pearl gingerly lift the sword from the mantle across her broad and twitching hips. She observed _very_ carefully now, too, because that was a sharp blade being touted close to some of her most sensitive parts. How a sword was going to help, she didn’t know. At least, until she felt she cool press of the pommel up against her cunt.

Jasper’s breathing quickened.

“Shh,” Pearl steadied her with a reassuring hand on her stomach. “We’ll go slow.” 

It sounded condescending and so Jasper hissed back, “I don’t need to go slow.”

Pearl was nonplussed. “We’ll go slow.”

She rolled the blade, twirling the pommel’s knob in and around Jasper’s entrance, letting it dance over swollen labia. The dance was a viscous one, smearing copious juices in its wake. It turned out that Jasper had a lot more to give than Pearl initially thought she would.

Delicate hands gripped the cross-guard of the blade as makeshift handles, finally beginning to angle it with care and a precision. Pearl fussed over the tilt and the pitch and seemed to be deciding whether or not she ought to use a different sword until Jasper was practically shaking with anticipation. 

“Okay,” she finally seemed to be satisfied with her calculations. Pearl nudged the sword closer and offered the hilt to Jasper’s cunt. It was a precarious game because Jasper was, at this point, quaking violently and it was difficult to keep the pommel aligned properly. “Just let me—”

Jasper plunged herself down onto the hilt in its entirety, a loud and sultry groan rising from her throat as she felt the bulbous pommel ride all the way up and in.

“Or you can do that,” Pearl sounded mildly exasperated. “Alright then.”

It felt too good. Jasper jerked her hips just to feel that rounded hilt move inside her; it filled her so nicely, even if it didn’t reach her depths. It didn’t need to. In fact, it was better that it didn’t. She reveled in raising herself up on powerful thighs and slamming herself right back down until she could feel Pearl’s thin fingers and the cross-guards pressing into her flesh and took satisfaction in knowing she could go no further. Hilted. Dominating. A challenge she met head-on. With a grunt, she reared again, only to come back down even faster. Then faster still. Her eyes were closed tight against the most overwhelming sense of freedom she’d felt in a long time. 

“Jasper, Jasper!” Pearl cried to her. “Slow down. Nice and easy.”

“I need it,” she gritted, lips pulled back in a snarl. It was not a very kind way to address someone pleasuring her, but she was not perhaps the most tactful.

Thankfully, Pearl was patient in return. “And you’ll get it. But I promise you, it will be better if you go slow.”

In return, Jasper growled something fierce, but she did slow her movements into something less erratic and punishing. In time with her own heaving breaths, she rocked into the sword.

“Good, very good. But you can go even slower.”

Another enraged noise from Jasper, but she obliged anyway. She rolled her hips in long, torturous circles. The knob of the pommel all but crept inside her, a sluggish lover’s caress against every spot within that begged for more. And yet, however slow the pace, the draw and plunge of the hilt was far more deliberate, far more pronounced. Jasper felt it all, every inch. She even began to feel the soft leather rungs of the sword’s grip tugging at the rim of her entrance with every pass. She breathed with it now. 

Inhale. Exhale. 

“You’re being a very, very good girl.”

Jasper cracked her eyes open to glare down at Pearl only to see that the praise was earnest on her face, not a mockery. She closed her eyes once more. “I want to come,” she said, the words catching in her throat. “I want to come.”

“Can you come like this?” Pearl asked.

“More. I need—”

No more begging was necessary. Within moments, Jasper felt a pair of fingers bracket her clit. They began to circle, but slowly. So, so slowly. It took a few rotations for Jasper to realize that Pearl was matching her pace; one circle of her hips upon the sword, one circle of those fingers upon her clit. 

So this was how it was going to be. Pearl couldn’t just give her this for free or make it easy; she was going to make them take it slow and build it up. Jasper was almost spiteful about it, too, and her teeth were grinding together with all the effort it was taking not to just snap and ride the sword to completion. The thought crossed her mind that this was earnestly supposed to be torture. 

Finally, she broke. “ _Please_ ,” she croaked. “ _Please more_.”

Jasper didn’t even open her eyes when Pearl whispered back. “Okay, a little more,” she said like it was the most merciful thing in the world.

And perhaps it was.

It was what Jasper needed, at least. She paid mind not to cut herself so loose and wild that Pearl would rein her back in again, but she got to set a pace that let her finally move. Her hips stuttered at first, trying to find a speed that felt good for her and when she found the right tempo, it was bliss. “Fuck...” 

Obscene, wet noises echoed about the cavern every time the hilt plunged in. There were all manner of barks and gasps from Jasper, too, because as she grew closer, she grew louder and uninhibited. She wanted to barrel through her release with all the force she applied to everything in her life. Craving, driving.

“Good, good, good,” Pearl chanted to her, her fingers bobbing vigorously to keep up. 

And then Jasper felt it beginning to boil inside her. The heat and the rolling ache all conjoined together to conceive a monster that reared its head with rapture. It was a beast with the sole purpose of clawing its way out. Down into her pelvis, it slithered and writhed until Jasper found herself moaning with it. She wanted this release and she would have it.

The world abandoned her as she came. Faintly, in the distant recesses of her consciousness, she could hear Pearl crying out, too, as cum gushed over the sword’s hilt and her fingers in surges that faltered when Jasper’s body pulsed and clenched. Orgasm felt like her body’s own attempt to lovingly drown her. Waves crashed over her head and for the longest time Jasper felt like she couldn’t breathe, not that she cared to or needed to. It kept its grip on her for what felt like so long, holding her there, and Jasper embraced it in return. How badly she’d needed this. This, this freedom and release. This delicate but deliberate touch of another.

Pearl had long since resumed a more soothing caress. Her fingers avoided Jasper’s swollen clit in favor of simply petting her, granting her the pressure of her palm to rock against when she wanted to. She let Jasper have the reins so that she could come down from her high as she pleased.

Jasper was left clouded, satisfied, and, most importantly, quiet. Before the true exhaustion set in, she lifted her hips so that Pearl could draw the sopping, thoroughly soaked hilt back out of her. She felt pleasantly fucked but also incredibly empty without it. With a sigh, she finally let herself collapse back to the ground.

Still kneeling between Jasper’s thighs, Pearl looked to be struggling with the sword. Thick juice marked the hilt and cross-guard while thinner release ran down the length of the blade. Her hands seemed to be just as coated, Jasper noted with approval. “You’re a very messy one, aren’t you?” Pearl murmured.

“Mmhmm.” Contented, Jasper watched Pearl fumble. It appeared as though she was trying to wipe some of the fluids from the sword with her fingers and was not particularly thrilled by it. Evidently, she couldn’t handle a little mess.

Jasper saw an opportunity. She went for it.

Like a spider seizing its prey, Jasper snapped her thighs closed, trapping Pearl in-between them and jerking her roughly up against her body. She brought them chest-to-chest and face-to-face in but a second, too quickly for either of them to even blink and yet...

...yet somehow Pearl had the blade at her throat just as quickly, pressing there as a threat. From the dangerous and unyielding look in Pearl’s eyes, it was unmistakably a threat. For a long moment, they lay entwined like that, bound together with grit and force. She could feel Pearl’s breath on her cheek while the heat of her own was misting up the blade tucked under her chin.

It was a little arousing, to be quite frank. Jasper couldn’t hide the wide smile that crept to her lips. 

The threat didn’t scare her. Defiant to the very idea of it, Jasper pressed right back, feeling the edge bite into her throat as a warning, but it was a warning she didn’t heed. She disregarded it altogether when she leaned up with a crass smirk and devoured Pearl’s mouth with her own. No preamble or pretense. 

Pearl mewled, the shock written in her wide eyes, and yet Jasper must have done something right because the blade’s edge relented on her throat somewhat. She took it as an invitation to invade deeper, kissing her with a rumble. The most delightful part, however, was when Pearl began to kiss back.

With hunger, with fire and flames. With clemency and demand. Jasper was rude with her tongue, letting it roam Pearl’s mouth in wide sweeps like she owned it already. It was sloppy, graceless, and ravenous on both their parts. And only when Jasper felt she had established herself there did she pull away. She noted with amusement that Pearl tried to follow her, reluctant to give up the kiss just yet. But finally, when she rested her head back against the wall, their lips separated. 

Jasper wore a grin that flashed a great many of her teeth. Pearl looked overcome.

Finally, slowly, she let her thighs fall open once more like a Venus flytrap releasing a distressed little butterfly. Pearl braced herself against Jasper’s chest to push herself up, first to her knees and then somewhat unsteadily to her feet. The sword was still clutched in her hand, glistening. There was a distinct damp patch of fabric on Pearl’s lap were she had been pressed up against Jasper’s sopping cunt as evidence of their engagement.

They stared at each other for a moment, though there was no tension there. Jasper simply regarded her through lethargic eyes and Pearl returned her gaze with guarded curiosity. 

When she turned to leave, Jasper said, “You coming back?”

“Maybe.” Pearl smiled over her shoulder. “I like the results I’m getting from you.” And then she left the way she came.


End file.
